


Chiisana Kyoijin no Otouto ( 小さな巨人の 弟)

by xAeterx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Hope, Inspired, M/M, hinata's older brother, protective older brother, romance blooming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAeterx/pseuds/xAeterx
Summary: Hinata Shouyo plays volleyball not because he saw Karasuno in the Nationals but to live up to his brother's title. He wanted to play to remind his brother why he loved the sport and to urge him to play again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I saw Udai Tenma's Silhouette in the manga, i thought he kinda looked like Hinata Shouyo. So I searched here if there are existing fanfictions about Tenma being Shouyo's older brother but to my disappointment, there was only one fanfic and it is still ongoing (The Tiny Giant's Little Brother by Kaito_Dragneel) I don't know...  
> So i thought to myself, "Why not make my own fanfic about this?" a crazy idea, I know but it made me feel good about it.  
> This would be my first fanfic here at AO3 and i feel excited, nervous and challenged. I am not a professional or an experienced writer (If you count essays for classes then I would be very experienced) but I will do my best and make this a challenge for myself to publish a book (even just a fanfiction). Good luck to me! [頑張って(がんばって)].

_I may be small, but I can jump!_

* * *

Volleyball is not just a game where you hit the ball and score. It is a game based on strategy, skills and most of all, teamwork. You need to play as a team, trust each other because they are the ones that can make you and them win the game.

_I want to be like him!_

_Be as great as him,_

_aspiring as him... my brother._

_He kindled the passion I thought I didn’t have._

_#He really is a small giant!!#,_ that was what the announcer called Him...

I remembered seeing the game on television, the sight of His black form flying.

The way He made point after points, determined to win.

_"Brother!"_

"Shouyo! You'll be late for the tournament!" I woke up hearing the call from my mother.

"AAAAHHH!!! Oh no!!" I quickly scrambled to the bath, cleaned myself then dressed. I ran back to my room, shoved the essential things I needed to my gym bag and ran to the kitchen. I saw my mother serving breakfast to my little sister and a packed one for myself, I grabbed it and quickly ran to the front door.

"Be sure to eat your breakfast" Mother said.

"Hai!" I quickly wore my shoes. "Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasai! Be careful!"


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyo wanted to surpass the Little Giant so that he can prove himself to his older brother, Hinata Tenma, the Little Giant himself why he had loved the sport and to make him play again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like the second chapter of Chiisana Kyoijin no Otouto ( 小さな巨人の 弟) and already I have like 10+ kudos... thank you very much it means a lot to me, an amateur writer.  
> This is also the second chapter in my writing fanfics career (is you don't include the physicallly written and not published original and fan fiction books).  
> I am very happy that there are people out there that try reading this book and also I can't thank you enough for giving a little (maybe...?) of your time for this.  
> I also thank kaito_dragneel for giving me the thumbs up in making this book official (as I have asked him/her to borrow his/her idea for this book; Udai Tenma being Hinata Shouyou's big brother and all.)  
> I will try my best in updating this book and that now there is this huge burden on the world because of the pandemic Coronnavirus Disease 2019 (COVID-19) spreading, I can update more because of the community quarantine here in my location, me staying at home most of the time.  
> Stay safe you all!! ッ

The Town Gymnasium was packed with people; Chatting, waiting and warming up for the tournament. The lingering smell of pain relief spray was everywhere.

Hinata Shouyou was jaw dropping at the sight.

‘I never knew there would be a lot of people coming for this…’ he thought as he stared at almost everything, amazed and nervous.

“The gymnasiums huge… and there’s the smell of Air Salonpas…!!” he said unconsciously.

The third years Izumi Yukitaka and Sekimukai Kouji sweat-dropped at their supposed teammate.

“Aren’t you way to nervous Shou-chan?… Air Salonpas… really?” Yukitaka stated.

“Are you some country girl? Chill” Kouji held Shouyou’s shoulder in comfort.

“I-it’s just… finally! We’re in a tournament!!” Shouyou jumped in excitement.

“It’s all because of your effort captain!” The first years stated.

Kouji rolled his eyes, knowing that Shouyou was the only member of the volleyball team before they helped him. ‘he really persevered to reach his goal…’ he thought, reminiscing the past.

“C’mon Captain, Take command!” Yukitaka smiled at Shouyou.

“He’s right, since you dragged us off here without knowing the rules and what not” Kouji sarcastically replied.

Shouyou was suddenly red, embarrassed, “I-I… I know okay!” Shouyou said still red.

‘Since were finally here…’ he thought.

“Let’s win this guys!” he turned around to find his teammates deadpanning.

“You’re really serious?! winning with an amateur team?” Kouji whisper-shouted to Shouyou.

“Of course I am!” Shouyou said with a serious face.

‘Where is that confidence coming from…?’ Yukitaka and Kouji thought at the same time.

_‘People are gonna shame you, not just for your height but for every fault they find. Don’t stop them, just listen, but do not let them see you be affected. Let them see that you are more than what they think you are. Persevere and you’ll find that goal closer than ever!’ He ruffled his hair and smiled._

‘Brother… I…’ Shouyou thought.

“Yuki, Kouji… Thank you for coming to help!!” The two third years were taken aback by the genuine smiled on Shouyou’s face.

‘Shou-chan… You really are…’ Yukitaka stared at Shouyou.

“That’s really awkward! Quit it!” Kouji was flustered by Shouyou’s statement.

“Haha… Were one step closer to the end of the tournament, huh.” Yukitaka scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“Also to you First Years too. Thank you so much for joining!” Shouyou group hugged the first years; Suzuki, Kawashima and Mori and them laughing awkwardly.

“Haha… Yes, though we’re basically novices…with only few trainings...” nervousness clearly on Suzuki’s voice.

”Look… It’s those guys…” Shouyou heard two random guy behind them.

“Eh? What about them?”

“Yukigaoka Junior High… A pity, They’re facing Kitagawa Daiichi first…”

“An unknown school against the championship favorite? what a pity…”

‘Kitagawa Daiichi, the championship favorite … I-” Shouyou’s thoughts were interrupted by the sudden chatter of players in the hallway.

“Speak of the devil… Here they are…”

Shouyou caught a glimpse of Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School Volleyball team entering.

‘It’s them…’ he thought though something caught his attention or particularly a someone, the lone player at the back of the group with an authority aura around him.

‘Who…?’

“It’s the King of the Upper Court, Kageyama Tobio!” he heard the guy behind him whispered.

“What’s with the nickname?” the friend of the guy behind him asked.

“I don’t even known, But… anyway, he’s outstanding. They say he’s an incredible setter with an amazing ability and also an excellent leader.” The former said in awe.

“Wow…”

“Sho…”

“Really?”

“Shou-chan?…”

‘That Kageyama… he looks so lonely…’ Shouyou thought.

“Shouyou!” Shouyou was out of his thoughts, “Huh?”

“I’ve been calling you three times! Is everything all right?” Yukitaka’s voice was full of concern.

“Huh…? Uhh… Yeah, everything’s fine. I was just…” Shouyou ended his statement with uncertainty.

“Don’t do that! You’re making me nervous!!” Kouji abruptly turned around looking nervous.

“It’s almost time for the tournament to start isn’t it Shou-chan?” Yukitaka asked.

“Uhhh...” Shouyou looked at the time.

“I’m also getting nervous…” Yukitaka said honestly.

“You're out of it! You’re also getting nervous right?! Get it together!” Kouji shakes Shoyou’s shoulder, his nervousness rising.

‘Ahhh… hahaha’ Shouyou awkwardly laughed inside.

“KITAICHI!”

“KITAICHI!”

‘It’s starting’ Shouyou saw Kitagawa Daiichi moving to the court.

“KITAICHI!”

“KITAICHI!”

“Wow! They’re huge!” Kouji stated looking much more nervous than before.

“Scary…” Yukitaka is shaking from being intimidated by their rival team.

‘Hmmm… I wonder if…’ Shouyou’s thoughts on Tobio continued to run amok.

“Are they seriously junior high students?! They’re our opponents?! Are they seriously making us compete them?!” Kouji whispered-shouted to Shouyou looking panicked.

“It’ll be fine…” Shouyou said, still thinking about someone.

‘Is he seriously okay?!’ All his teammates gaped at Shouyou.

“I’m confident in our training and abilities, no matter how good they are, we’ll plow right through them!” Shouyou confidently said to his teammates to remind them of their hardcore last minute training.

“Ohhh… Shou-chan is so pumped!” Yukitaka exclaimed with excitement.

“I can see us competing them now that you reminded me of that devil’s training…” Kouji shivered from the thought of their last minute training.

‘But…” Shouyou narrowed his eyes.

“Before that, I’m gonna relieve myself from this nervous atmosphere. I’m going to the bathroom and buy drinks after, What do you all want?” Shouyou turned to all his members and asked.

“Just Pocari for me…” Yukitaka replied.

“Melon soda!” Kouji exclaimed.

“Ramune for the both of us if there’s any…” Suzuki pointed to Mori.

“Calpis please…” Kawashima said.

“Okay, I’ll be back shortly…” Shouyou walked slowly to the bathroom.

“We’ll wait for you here senpai!” Suzuki waved.

* * *

“Hey! Where’s this ‘Yukigaoka Junior High’ I’ve never heard of it…” a player from Kitagawa Daiichi asked.

“Ehh? They hardly have any people… I don’t know if they have a libero either…” his teammate responded.

“Not to mention, most of them looks like they are newly graduated elementary schoolers.” another teammate retorted.

“First years? Such confidence” the second guy said.

“They’re practically elementary schoolers! How do they plan to beat us up huh?” the first guy exclaimed.

Shouyou just got out of the bathroom when he heard the three members of Kitagawa Daiichi belittling their team.

“...” he ignored the three of them and walked through to the vending machine.

“...” they’re looking at Shouyou like he was a funny clown.

“Are you serious! He’s a shorty!” The first guy declared.

“See! He’s an elementary schooler!” the second guy laughed.

“He’s wearing the captains mark? He’s the captain!? Ain’t that stupid!” The last guy mocked.

_‘People are gonna shame you, not just for your height but for every fault they find.’_

‘He's right…’ Shouyou thought.

‘ _Don’t stop them, just listen, but do not let them see you be affected. Let them see that you are more than what they think you are.’_

“Ahhh… really? I’m stupid for being the captain huh?” Shouyou whispered, loud enough for the three mocking players to be heard.

"Wha...!"

“Oi! Second Years.” Shouyou was shocked to hear a commanding voice and turned around to see…

“!!”

The dark and pissed off form Kageyama Tobio behind the three scared Second Years (apparently).

“We’re starting the official warm-up. Hurry up and get to it.” ordered Tobio to the poor shaking 2nd Years.

“Crap, it’s Kageyama-san” whispered one.

“Sorry, we’ll head back right away…” The second guy bowed his head and elbowed both his teammates.

Tobio looked at the guy the Second Years mocked and saw a orange haired boy with shining dark-colored honey eyes that were staring right back at him.

‘He’s…’ Tobio thought.

Shouyou stared back at Tobio’s dark lonely eyes.

‘Those lonely looking eyes…’ Shouyou erased his thoughts of Tobio, nodded in his direction and continue to what he was doing with the vending machine.

“C’mon, Hurry it up! There’s still a few more drinks left!” one Second Year whispered but was heard by Tobio.

“Dude, even if we fill up that many, there’s no way were finish them all. I mean those Yukigaoka guys are our opponent.”

Shouyou stopped at what he was doing.

Tobio started to turn to go back to the court but stopped when he heard the 2nd Years last statement that meant to mock the short, honey eyed captain’s team.

“...” Shouyou gritted his teeth.

“Haha, for sure.”

Tobio looked and narrowed his eyes at the arrogant Second Year.

“You lot. Even though you’re on the bench, do you plan to get stronger by looking down on your opponents?” Tobio’s expression darkened. “Don’t ride on the prestige of your school’s name.”

“W-were very sorry!” the three Second Years scrambled to run.

‘He’s got a reputation…’ Shouyou thought.

“...” Shouyou continued to observed Tobio.

Tobio peaked at Shouyou and saw him staring.

“Just what did you come here to do?” Tobio asked.

“Buy some drinks for my team…” Shouyou replied softly.

“Make memories or something?” Tobio mocked.

“I came here to compete for the tournament and win.” Shouyou straightforwardly said.

“You’re saying that as if it’s easy to do.” Tobio was only a few meters apart from Shouyou.

“You’re saying that despite knowing that you are lacking the most essential to volleyball?” Tobio slowly walked towards Shouyou, looking down on him.

‘Haaa…’

“It’s true and I know that I lack the height. However! I… can jump!!” Shouyou stared at those mesmerizing dark eyes.

“...” Tobio was occupied with the thought of the honey-eyed boys declaration.

“It isn’t as if that the outcome of the match has been decided. We can turn the tides on our side and I’m confident that we will.” Shouyou’s eyes held confidence that they will do more than just lose with hardly any points.

“We’ll see…” Tobio stared hard on those shiny; filled with confidence, honey eyes. Tobio broke the eye contact and walked through the door leading to the court with his thoughts still on those confident honey-eyed boy.

“We won’t disappoint you, we’ll fight till the end of the game. We’ll prove to you and your team that Yukigaoka Junior High Volleyball team are a team worth of respect!” Shouyou exclaimed, his voice echoing through the hallway.


End file.
